1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to tape cassettes, and, more particularly, is directed to a tape cassette for use with a printing apparatus of the thermal transfer type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for printing visual information on recording paper in response to an information signal are well-known in the art. One such printing apparatus is of the thermal transfer type in which a pigment is selectively transferred from a tape to a record medium, such as a sheet of paper, by applying thermal energy to localized areas on the tape. As an example, a thermal head assembly may include a plurality of thermally excitable elements which, when activated, transfer the pigment to the paper as an arrangement of dots or other discrete elements.
Generally, the tape used with such printing apparatus is wound about two reels which are then positioned in the apparatus, with the segment of tape extending between the reels being positioned between the thermal head assembly and paper. With such arrangement, however, the reels must individually be positioned in the apparatus and the segment of tape extending therebetween must be accurately positioned between the thermal head assembly and the sheet of paper. It should be appreciated, therefore, that the positioning of the tape and reels in the apparatus can be troublesome, time-consuming and messy. Further difficulties arise when the segment of tape must additionally be positioned between guide rollers or guide pins in the apparatus.
Further, it may be desirable to vary the length of the segment of tape extending between the reels for different apparatus. However, if the tape is contained in, for example, a cassette housing, it is to be appreciated that the segment of tape must always be arranged parallel to the paper when positioned between the thermal head assembly of the apparatus and the sheet of paper, regardless of the length of such segment.